Final Fantasy VII Re-Remake
Because there ain't no way the actual Final Fantasy VII Remake is going to do the do since world war two, here's the solution. Writing Dialogue The party has full voice-acting. Battle Quotes Each party member has unique voiced quotes that play during the flow of battle. Party Banter On the field, the party can engage in banter, just like the ones from the . Notable Shipping * Cloud and Aerith ** Aerith's weak for dem SOLDIER boyz * Barret and Tifa ** We all thought they were married with children * Cid and Vincent ** Self-explanatory * Make it so ** Make it so Gameplay Field Party Leader Any playable character can be selected party leader. The party leader is the player-controlled character on the field, during which the other two party members follow. Movement / Platforming The party can run and jump to traverse the terrain. All elevated grounds or platforms can be dropped down from without exception. Any low enough fences can be jumped over. If it is physically possible to get from point A to point B, it is possible to do so. Every "special movement" used in the original, such as jumping when pressing A on a ledge, is now represented by player mobility options that can be used anywhere else. Only organic barriers prevent movement progression. No invisible walls. No obviously interactable objects that cannot be interacted with, such as doors. Encounter The encounter system can be customized by selecting one of two options: Gudt or Nostalgia Glasses. The encounter rate can also be set. Gudt Encounter system like the one used in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Enemies spawn randomly on the map in player proximity, after which the player can choose to run away or engage the foe, which will enter battle transition and take the party to the separate battlefield. Nostalgia Glasses Random encounters like the original. Programmatically, the enemy is automatically engaged as it spawns on the field. Battle Idea 1 Squad Three characters make up the active party, one of which is the party leader. The party leader is the controlled character (for the moment), but control can be switched at any time to the other two. Unless ATB, then party leader switches after every turn. The other members are in the passive party. The passive party is always present on the battlefield but cannot be controlled, and do not participate any significantly. Characters can switch out from the passive party to the active, and vice versa, at any time. In the passive party, the character slowly regains MP, and will occasionally use a signature ability. =Passive Actives (pfft) = =Party Screen = Idea 2 Multi-Squad Characters are again sorted into squads, this time 3 active squads. They all fight simultaneously, meaning enemy squads regularly consist of more than one, so the battle isn't over in seconds. Squads tend to stick together, even if they can deviate from one another. Only one character is actively controlled by the player, the rest are AI. The AI-controlled characters in the player's squad are more inclined to assist the player in their attacks, while the other 2 squads mostly do their own thing. The player switches between character in the current squad with , and between squads with . =Party Screen = Positioning Character move around the battlefield as they fight. Visual effect only, as this has no real impact on the battle flow. ATB Cost Abilities now have different ATB costs. Weaker abilities take more of the ATB gauge than stronger ones do. The basic attack will always take up half. Limit Breaks All Limit Breaks are available in the same battle. What determines which the player may use is the level of the Limit gauge. Filling it up to the 1st line allows for one 1st level Limit Break to be used, and so forth. Segments fill up slower the higher the level. Status Effects More recurring Final Fantasy statuses like Bravery, Deshell, Bubble and Lure are added. Enemy status ailment resistance have been changed. They now go by percentage, determining the efficiency of the effect on the target, but can now all be applied to all targets on the first casting. Enemies that used to be resistant to an ailment now instead have a 0-10% efficiency to it, meaning its effects are negligible. Enemy Info Lightning Saga's enemy info appears. Weapons * Weapons have separated stats and model. * Thus, the player can choose the look of the thing without negatively affecting gameplay. Easier Display Materia Materia slots are no longer tied to single or doubles, but rather a slot amount where all are linked. Thus, an equip with 3 linked slots could use Final Attack→Sneak Attack→Phoenix. Due to the linking, Phoenix is summoned both at the start of battle, and when the character dies; using a single Phoenix. To avoid OP-ness, ability materia can only exist in the same linking through an intermediate Link materia. Thus, Fire→Ability Link→Ice will activate Ice when Fire is cast. Just like All materia, this has a limited usage until Mastery. * Then again, abil materia could just be given a "link limit", which would also apply to All materia and such. But instead of link limits being "times per battle" they are instead cooldowns? Because long matches and the like? ** The equipped materia of a character is shown under their name on the screen. The link-cooldown is displayed as a shrinking shadow over the materia in question, which is only applied during linked usage. Some links, like Final Ability, have a much longer cooldown, as it can potentially save the characters from a Game Over. *** The resulting cooldown of each materia is based on its base cooldown and the length of the current chain, the multiplier being based on the materia type, which in some cases is specific to a materia piece. Example: Cooldown |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(190,90%,85%);" title="HP"| | |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(190,90%,85%);" title="MP"| | |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(190,90%,85%);" title="ATB"| | |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(190,90%,85%);" title="Limit"| |} * Attack will restore HP, MP, ATB and LP. ** Base cooldowns *** Attack **** 20s *** HP Restore **** 5s *** MP Restore **** 10s *** ATB Restore **** 20s *** LP Restore **** 30s * The chain is 5 in length, the cooldown multiplier will be 2.0 (1.0 + 0.25 + 0.25 + 0.25 + 0.25) ** Resulting cooldowns *** Attack **** 40s *** HP Restore **** 10s *** MP Restore **** 20s *** ATB Restore **** 40s *** LP Restore **** 60s * So while HP and MP will be ready after 20s, the chain cannot be activated until after 40s when Attack can be linked again * When it can, it will activate HP, MP and ATB, LP will still have 20s of cooldown * The chain length is now 4, the cooldown multiplier will be 2.0 (1.0 + 0.25 + 0.25 + 0.25) ** Resulting cooldowns *** Attack **** 35s *** HP Restore **** 8.75s *** MP Restore **** 17.5s *** ATB Restore **** 35s *** LP Restore **** 20s * After 35s Attack will be able to activate all linked materia again Types Ability =Summon = =Magical = =Physical = Support =Reactive = =Reaction = =Effect = Independent =Stat = =Special = Fusion Fusion materia is a type of materia that occurs when two materia are fused together in order to create a new one. Upon mastery, the lowest-level components of the fused materia are generated, rather than the materia itself. Materia can only be fused with the exact formula, any other combination will not do anything. Combinations =Example = * Assuming the same materia cannot be used twice in the same link * Assuming more potent ability materia cannot be linked with more potent support materia * Assuming the effects of a link only applies when applied from the start; i.e. linking Counter with Attack and an Effect/Reaction will only apply said Effect/Reaction when Attack is used with Counter, not when Attack is used on its own ** Some links can only be done this way? *** i.e. you cannot apply all them Reaction materia unless said Ability is first considered a Reaction **** Or just put on a "x times per battle" limit like with everything else ** Canceling links *** Must place an unlinkable materia inbetween? *** Can toggle? |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(190,90%,85%);" title="Limit"| |} |Increases Limit Bar when Fire materia is used. |- ! |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(230,90%,85%);" title="Ability Link"| | |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(000,90%,85%);" title="Bahamut"| |} |Uses Bahamut after Atomos. |- ! |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(210,90%,85%);" title="Follow-up Attack"| | |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(060,90%,85%);" title="Attack"| | |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(190,90%,85%);" title="Added Spell"| |} |Uses Attack at the start and end of every turn, which will afterwards deal a hit of magical damage. |- ! |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(030,90%,85%);" title="Revive"| | |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(270,90%,85%);" title="Magic←Strength"| | |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(060,90%,85%);" title="Limit"| | |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(190,90%,85%);" title="Limit"| | |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(300,90%,85%);" title="Auto-Regen"| | |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(300,90%,85%);" title="Auto-Protect"| | |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(300,90%,85%);" title="Auto-Shell"| |} |Casts Revive on KO'd allies. Reduces own Strength to increase Magic. Increases Limit Bar when damage from a Limit is dealt. User is constantly under the effects of Regen, Protect and Shell. |- ! |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(060,90%,85%);" title="Speed Slash"| | |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(190,90%,85%);" title="ATB"| |} |Will use Speed Slash at the start of every turn, and afterwards increases ATB bar. |- ! |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(060,90%,85%);" title="Attack"| | |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(190,90%,85%);" title="HP"| | |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(190,90%,85%);" title="MP"| | |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(190,90%,85%);" title="ATB"| | |style="border:1px solid black; border-radius:100%; width:10px; height:10px; background-color:hsl(190,90%,85%);" title="Limit"| |} |Will counter with Attack when damage is received, and dealing damage this way increases HP, MP, ATB and Limit. |}